Regrets Collect Like Old Friends
by Severus-Brittni
Summary: Abusive!Adam. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, DAMMIT, Open this door!" Adam yelled through the bathroom door.

"Adam..please..I'm sorry! Please.." He attempted to plead but knew it was pointless.

"Don't fucking try to apologize! Open this damn door now!"

All of a sudden the constant pounding on the door stopped and Kurts sobbing stopped, thinking maybe Adam had left, that is until he heard moment from the door knob and realized Adam was picking the lock.

Fuck. Kurt thought to himself as he crawled into the shower in an attempt to hide knowing it wouldn't do anything.

Thud Now, he knew the bathroom door was finally forced open and the bathroom curtain was pulled open and Adam stood up above him grinning wickedly knowing he would pay for what he did.

"Blaine?"

"yeah Tina?" Blaine answered.

"are you okay? you seem kind of out of it" she stared concerned at Blaine.

"Yeah, it's just been awhile since Kurt has gotten back to me. When we talked last he said he still wanted to text and stuff and ever since I texted him a few weeks ago he hasn't responded and I'm concerned."

"Oh, well maybe you should try asking Rachel if he's okay." She suggested.

"Yeah maybe.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please..Adam..I'm so sorry!" Kurt knew his begging was useless as Adam slammed him against the shower wall.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out, Kurt?" Adam breathed out as he repeatedly bashed Kurts head against the shower wall, Kurt unable to breathe between fear and pain.

"Think I wouldn't find out you're trying to whore yourself out to your cheating ex-boyfriend. Just so desperate you'll go for that, huh?" Kurt cried at Adam's words, how untrue they were.

"No, Adam, he was just-"

"Shut up, Kurt. You're mine. Not his. Do I need to remind you that?" Adam whispered, Kurt able to tell his arousal as Adam pressed himself up against Kurt.

"Adam, Kurt? Are you guys alright in there?" Rachel, thank God for Rachel, interrupted Adam.

"Yes, Rachel, we're fine. Be out in a minute." Adam kissed Kurt forcefully leaving Kurt in tears, this was reminding him way too much of Karofsky. Kurt forced himself off the tiled floor and into his living room.

"Hi, Kurt! I didn't see you at school today! Adam had to leave, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said with a wink.

"No.."Kurt replied shakily with fear in his voice. Rachel looked at Kurt with concern.

"Kurt..are you okay?"

"No..it's..Adam.." he could feel tears forming behind his eyes.

"What about Adam, Kurt?" Rachel gently said as she grabbed Kurt's hand stroking gently trying to calm him down.

"He..h-hit me."

"Oh my god..Kurt.." Rachel said as she clung to Kurt in a hug. "He's not going to hurt you again, I won't let him.. He's not allowed here and we'll just avoid him at school, kay?"

Kurt nodded as tears fell down his face. "Okay Rachel."

"Hey Killer." Blaine looked up to see Sebastian smirking down at him while holding his coffee. He should have figured Seb would be here.

"Hey Seb, what's up?" Blaine replied.

"Well, a little birdie told me you've been a little down lately so I figured I'd see if you want to get together for a movie or just hang out sometime."

"I-I don't know, Seb. It's just.." Blaine looked around the Lima Bean, trying to avoid Sebastian's gaze.

"Blaine, I know you're having issues with your break up with Kurt, but shutting yourself out from everyone isn't helping anyone or anything" Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand. "Let me help you. At the very least I can be a friend to turn to."

Blaine thought back to the past three weeks, Kurt was ignoring him. Maybe it was time to move on, clearly he didn't want anything from Blaine anymore or he would've gotten back to him instead of blowing him off.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine found himself waiting in line outside the movie theater with Sebastian standing next to him gabbing away about the latest Warbler shennanigans. They had decided to see the new release of Jurassic Park 3D, nothing romantic or really emotional. It felt nice just to be out again with someone, for Blaine at least. Out of nowhere Sebastian reached out and took Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine looked over at Sebastian who was now just watching Blaine. Surprising Blaine didn't pull away. This felt right. Not as good as with Kurt, of course. But still, right. He gave Sebastians hand a squeeze and they moved forward to pay for their popcorn and drinks, but as Blaine went to grab for his wallet Sebastian already had out his credit card. "Maybe next time, Killer. This is on me." Sebastian smirked down at him and squeezed Blaines hand as they headed into the theater. The previews had just started and the theater darkened as they got into their seats. Sebastian moved their intertwined hands over Blaine's lap, tracing patters gently over Blaine's thigh. Half of Blaine wanted to stop Sebastian, but another part of him wanted to keep doing that forever. It felt so wrong, but so right. I mean, he was single now, and hell if Sebastian wasn't cute at the least. So what was the harm. He felt all of his blood run south as Sebastians fingers gently brushed up against the now-growing bulge in his pants. Sebastian then took the sweater he was wearing and placed it over their laps and moved his fingers to unbutton Blaine's trousers. Blaine bit his lip in attempt to stop moaning from the release. "Seb.." Blaine whimpered out as Sebastian began palming Blaine's fully hard erection as he whispered into Blaine's ear. "It's okay Blaine..let me take care of you." He then contined to palm, massage, so many things with his hands, whatever he could do to Blaine's cock. Blaine knew he couldn't stop his moans anymore so he leaned into Sebastians ear and whispered. "Seb..bathroom now.."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine practically dragged Sebastian to the bathroom, with his trademark smirk, wider then ever. As soon as they got inside the bathroom, Sebastian pressed Blaine against the door, smashing their lips together as he locked the door. The friction of Blaine's now fully hard cock ached inside his jeans. Their must have been a pained expression on his face, because Sebastian then went and unbuttoned his pants, giving him release. Blaine moaned into the kiss, allowing Sebastians tongue inside of Blaine's mouth, exploring, tasting him. "God..Seb.."Blaine moaned as he broke the kiss apart and Sebastian attacked his neck, sucking and nipping anywhere he could. He then moved down, pulling Blaine's shirt off and kissing down his chest. He then reached Blaine's stomache, right above his trousers and sucked hard, there would be a bruise there tomorrow. Sebastian then pulled Blaine's pants and underwear down in one pull, revealing his fully hard, leaking cock. "Fuck Blaine, so hard, just for me." Sebastian took the length in his mouth, sucking, tasting the pre-cum leaking off of Blaine. "Fuck, Seb, feels so good." Sebastian just hummed in response, pulling Blaine even closer to the edge. "Seb, close, i'm close." Sebastian pulled off and grinned up at Blaine. "Not yet, killer. I want to see what you look like on my dick first". Blaine just moaned in response. Sebastian pulled a small packet of lube and condom out of his wallet. "Planning for this, Seb?" Sebastian shrugged in response. "You never know what can happen." Blaine suddenly felt two cold, wet fingers thrust into his entrance. "FUCK! SEB."

"You like that, sexy?"

"fuck yes. more, please. I want you in me. Please, I'm stretched enough." Sebastian smiled, not needing to be asked twice. He flipped Blaine around so his face was against the door.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this, babe." He said as he thrusted into Blaine. "So long" He continued to pound into Blaine until he was spilling his seed inside of the condom.

Sebastian smirked at Blaine and handed him his clothes. "I'll meet you back in the theater, killer"

Blaine smiled as he put his clothes back on and checked his phone. He had a missed call from Rachel..and a voicemail. He called his voicemail and heard a sobbing Rachel on the other end.

"Blaine, it's rachel. It's kurt..he's in the hospital. It's a really long story, but Adam, kurt's boyfriend, he's been beating on him. It's really bad. He's been asking for you. I was coming back to the apartment, and someone broke in so I'm staying at a hotel tonight. Please, call me back. Please come here. Kurt needs you. He's scared. Adam threatened to kill him if he told anyone.."

Then the message ended and Blaine was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kurt.." he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

_He walked down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. He opened it and found himself in the choir room at McKinley. He saw Adam sitting on a chair, smiling. "Adam, what are you doing here?". He just continued to smile as I walked into the room. "You shouldn't have told anybody, Kurt. You knew this would happen." He walked in and saw a puddle of blood, the body too disfigured to see who it was."I told you. I'd rip everything you love out of your life. And now that it's done, I'll finish with you." He then felt Adam spin him around and grasped his throat, strangling him."please.."_

Kurt awoke screaming until a nurse came to calm him down. "it's okay, it's okay sweetie"

"Where's Rachel?" He demanded.

"She went home for the night. Visiting hours are over."

"Can I call her?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, you can use the phone by your bed. Dial 9 first and then the number." she left the room and Kurt dialed Rachels number.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, It's kurt."

"Kurt! How are you?"

"Fine..you're at home?"

"No, actually..when I got home the lock on the front door had been broken and I was too scared to go in so I'm staying at The Hilton tonight. It's really nice. There was even a nice cup of tea when I got here that was on the house."

"Oh..okay. Will you be back in the morning?"

"Of course..but you need to rest dear."

"Yeah, good night Rachel."

Rachel hung up the phone and went to finish her night ritual. When she stepped out of the shower she felt a strong hand cover her mouth and another over her throat. Suddenly her breathing became staggered and there was no air coming in. She tried to force her way out of this attackers grasp but couldn't. She managed to get a glimpse in the mirror and saw a familiar head of blonde hair. _Adam._

As soon as Rachel's lifeless body fell out of his arms, he reached for her phone and saw a text message conversation between her and Blaine.

_Blaine: Hey, I'm just landing and I'll be heading off to the hospital in the morning. What's his room number?_

_Rachel: 6B. Thank you for coming._

"Pff. I don't think so Blainers." Adam said to himself and went into the hotel room to await the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine looked around his hotel parking lot until he spotted his rental car. After fifteen minutes of driving around he found the hospital. He noticed Rachel hadn't texted him back. He went into the hospital and wandered until he found Kurt's room. He walked in and almost fell over at the sight before him. It was Kurt, his beautiful Kurt. Covered in bruises and cuts, his left eye swollen. "Kurt.." He whispered.

Suddenly Kurt's eyes opened and looked to see, wait-was that..

"Blaine, it's you."

"Yes, yes sweetheart. I'm here, and I'm not leaving." He whispered as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm not leaving you ."

Blaine's heart broke as he watched Kurt start to cry.

"No..don't cry baby. It's okay. It'll be okay."

"I'm so, so s-sorry I ignored you Blaine..but Adam..he didn't want me to t-t-text you anymore. He'd get mad and hurt me whenever you texted me."

Blaine just looked at Kurt, who was full of fear. Blaine peppered kisses all over Kurt's face in attempt to calm him down. "I love you Kurt, I won't let him hurt you anymore. No one can hurt you."

"B-Blaine. Where's Rachel.? She said she'd be here this morning. She stayed at a hotel last night because someone broke into our apartment."

"Which hotel, I'll call for her, Kurt."

" Hilton."

"Okay baby. I'm going to go call her. I'll be right back." I pressed my lips to Kurt's temple and went to the hallway.

"Hello, this is the Hilton."

"Hello I'm looking to reach a Rachel Berry who is staying there."

"Ah, yes. We can't put you through to her but we can give a message. Who is calling?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"And your number"

"795-884-8493"

"Okay, thank you Mr. Anderson. We'll get back to you shortly."

He hung up and went back to Kurt, and noticed a nurse who was in there filling out paperwork.

"What's happening next" Blaine asked the nurse.

"Well, Mr. Hummel will be placed on medications and sent home." She answered blankly, not even looking up.

Kurts eyes went wide. "B-Blaine. Rachel said someone broke into the apartment. I can't go back there." He whispered after the nurse left.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'll go check out the apartment, kay?"

"No! blaine, don't leave. don't leave me. I'm scared." Kurts fear present in his eyes.

"Okay, Kurt. Tell you what. I'll go get us a hotel room, you'll settle in there and then when you feel safe, I'll go look at the apartment."

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand. As soon as Kurt was dismissed from the hospital Blaine helped him walk to the car and drove off to their hotel, not noticing the black car following them from the hospital.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Blaine found him singing alongside the radio. He looks over to see Kurt smiling, eyes closed, humming.

"Kurt? We're here honey"

Kurt opens his eyes and takes Blaine's hand as they walk inside and he walks Kurt to his room.

It was simple 2 queen sized hotel room. It appeared as if housekeeping had visited.

"Okay, Kurt. I do need to go and pick up your medicine and check on your guys apartment. Will you be okay or do you want me to stay with you abit?"

Kurt answered, "You can go. It's better to get this out of the way now. I'll see you when you get back, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurts cheek. "I love you sweetheart. You're safe now. You can just call me if you need me, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine headed towards the door.

"I..I love you Blaine. And I am sorry."

"I love you too Kurt"

Blaine then preceeded to exit the hotel.

About an hour later, Kurt heard the hotel room door open.

"Blaine! You're back!" He exclaimed with a smile in his voice.

"Well hello there, princess." A cold brittish voice answered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine walked through Kurt and Rachel's apartment, noticing nothing out of the usual, until he reached Kurt's room. He found a picture of Kurt and him from prom with Blaine's face scratched out. this must have been Adam's doing. He checked the other rooms of the apartment and noticed nothing out of the usual and drove back to the hotel. As he reached their room, he noticed the lights were turned off. "Kurt?" He called out to no answer. All of a sudden, there was what sounded like a muffled voice. He slowly walked his way towards the beds, turning on the light. There was Kurt, but with a, scarf, maybe?, around his mouth. Blaine ran towards him and untied him. "Blaine, it's adam!, he's.." THUNK! Something struck Blaine in the back of his head hard. Not enough to knock him out be he fell over on his back to look up at a tall blonde, this must be Adam. "Blaine Anderson, I'm sorry there's no time for introductions, but you see, my boyfriend Kurt here had a deal with me, and he went against his words, so now he has to pay, so if you'll excuse me." He said, pressing his foot on Blaine's chest, holding him in place, while he returned to Kurt, and punched him in the face, and then Blaine felt anger overfilling his body. All of his hatred from people's homophobia, hatred from Cooper, everything filling him and was going to take it out on this monster

What set Blaine off finally was the look in Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, the one's he fell in love with, full of fear as Adam once again struck him over and over again and Kurt crying out apologies.

"No!" Blaine yelled before he stood and lunged himself at Adam, knocking him away from Kurt and throwing him against a desk and throwing punches over and over again at Adam's face. Soon he was punching, kicking, scratching, anything he could do to this monster. Adam fell over, but Blaine continued to kick him until there was no movement coming from Adam anymore and he walked over to Kurt who had blood running down his face. "Oh my God, Kurt!" He exclaimed as he ran to to the bathroom to get a washcloth and cleaned up this beautiful boys face.

Kurt's vision was blurry, but he could see out of the corner of his eye some movement behind Blaine on the floor. "Blaine! Behind you!" Kurt screamed as Blaine turned around to feel a sharp pain in his chest as he fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Adam moving towards Kurt with an object in his hand, before Blaine blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian POV

Sebastian found himself outside of Blaine's hotel room. He couldn't believe he followed him all of the way to New York but after Blaine abruptly left after their date he knew something was up. After he heard some loud noises he didn't know if he wanted to walk in on something, that is until he heard a loud thud and Kurt crying out Blaine's name. That was not a sexual crying, Sebastian would know. He gently pushed the door open and sneaked in to see Blaine unconcious on the floor and Kurt being attacked by some stranger. As much as he hated Gay fae Hummel, this guy had hurt Blaine, and he had to do something. He snuck into the room with a finger pressed to his lips signalling Kurt not to say anything. He then grabbed this stranger by the collar and threw him backwards, off of the bed, and landing on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" This stranger spit out.

"Someone you don't want to fuck with." Sebastian retorted and lunged at the stranger throwing several punches until the stranger showed no signs of movement. Even after that Sebastian waited at least ten minutes before deciding he was out cold and looked back. "Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Kurt questioned.

"Apparently saving your life, Hummel." He replied. He then remembered Blaine, on the ground.

He jumped down and went to feel his pulse, which was still normal, meaning he was just knocked out.

"What happened to Blaine?"

"Adam hit him with some kind of brick-type thing."

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah..he was my exboyfriend."

"Wow.."

"You might want to call hotel security."

Sebastian called, then moved Blaine to the other bed in the room and started to clean the blood off his head with a washcloth.

"He'll be okay, Kurt. We just need to wait for him to wake up."

They sat around for another ten minutes until Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Sebastian.."

"Yeah?"

"What were you really doing here?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and decided to tell Kurt what had happened at the movie theater, but leaving out all of the graphic details.

"I really wanted to know why he had just up and left. So I followed him here, but then I realized, as much as I obsess with Blaine and pursue him, I don't love him. Not the way you do. I care about him, but since I do, I need to let the two of you be together, with no interruptions from me anymore. So..take care of Blaine, take care of yourself, Kurt. You two really are the perfect couple."

With that he made his way to the door.

"Sebastian." Kurt called out when he opened the door.

"yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything." Sebastian just nodded and walked away from Kurt and Blaine, maybe forever.


	9. Chapter 9

***one month later***

Blaine found himself walking across the apartment to Kurt lounging in bed.

"Hey you" Blaine whispered as he crawled into bed with Kurt, kissing him on the cheek before he got under the sheets.

"Hi yourself, Blaine." Kurt smiled as he snuggled into Blaine's chest. "I missed you so much, Blaine. I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad too, Kurt. Really glad. I missed you like crazy."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his beautiful boyfriend, staying in New York for a few weeks.

Blaine caught Kurt staring at him. "You're really beautiful, you know that Kurt?"

"Even with all of these bruises and blemishes. I haven't been able to do my skin care routine for weeks. My skins going to hell."

"Still beautiful as always, babe." Blaine said with many kisses to Kurt's forehead, cheeks, and nose, avoiding any of the bruises.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered as Blaine moved his head to Kurt's neck to kiss more of his boyfriend's beautiful body.

"Blaine..I want you. Inside of me." Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes full of lust.

"Are you sure, Kurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, Blaine..it's been so long..and I've missed you so much."

"Okay, okay baby. God, I love you.."

Blaine moved to gently take off Kurt's shirt, noticing even more bruising on his chest. He knew there was more, but he hadn't seen Kurt naked since he'd return. He gently kissed around the bruises until he reached Kurt's waist and removed Kurt's pants and boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. He gently licked at the head before taking in all of Kurt.

"Oh God..Blaine..so good..your mouth.." Kurt whimpered out. "Blaine..want you..now."

Kurt moved his hand to open his nightstand drawer to pull out a condom and bottle of lube. Blaine took the items from Kurt's hand and coated his fingers in lube and gently pushed one finger in until Kurt was begging for more contact. He then pushed in two and then three fingers. "Blaine..please..make love to me." Blaine nodded in response, covering his cock with the condom and coating lube over himself before positioning himself with Kurt's entrance before pushing in slowly. "Kurt..so tight still..fuck."

"Blaine..it's okay..you can move." Blaine slowly started to thrust in and out.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine said as he continued to fuck into him.

"I love you too..fuck..Blaine...it's so good. you're soo good. I've missed this so much."

Blaine could tell he wasn't going to last. "Kurt..I'm close.."

"Me too, Blaine, come with me."

And Blaine did. Kurt could feel Blaine coming inside the condom and just the feeling of that alone was enough to push Kurt over the edge and he came with Blaine's name on his lips.

As soon as Blaine came down from his high of pure pleasure, he looked down at Kurt, a look of pure happiness on his face, looking like an angel.

"I love you Kurt." He whispered and moved to lay down next to him.

"I love you too..but I'm hungry. Make me a sandwich?" Blaine giggled and nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." He got up and moved to the kitchen when he saw a new voicemail on Kurt's phone from the officer working on Kurt's case. He called the number to hear the voicemail.

_"Mr. Hummel, unfortunately we have reached a point in the case, since there has been no other witnesses to say Adam had assaulted you he is not being faced with jail. Unless there are any other witnesses who have seen him attacking you the most we can do is a restraining order. If you can think of anyone, anyone at all. Please give us a call imediately."_


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine wasn't sure how to tell Kurt about the phone call. This was outrageous. Kurt was so shaken up the way it is now. Blaine continued to the kitchen and came back for food with Kurt and himself to see Kurt asleep again. Blaine laughed and crawled under the covers next to Kurt and cuddled against him and kissed the back of his head.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered sleepily

"Yes, beautiful?" Blaine said back.

"I love you, so much. I was so surprised you even wanted to be with me." Kurt said with a sad tone to this voice.

"I'll always want you Kurt. I always want to be yours. I love you more than anything." Blaine whispered as Kurt cuddled back up against his chest as they both fell asleep.

"NO! DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!".

Blaine woke up to Kurt screaming his head off, tears streaming down his face, obviously from a nightmare.

"Kurt, baby. It's alright, it's alright." He wrapped his arms around Kurt, hushing him until Kurt finally woke and flung himself on top of Blaine, crying.

"Kurt, you're safe here. I won't let him near you. He'll never hurt you again."

"I know, Blaine. I know the case workers will figure everything out and he'll get locked up. I'm just being silly." Blaine froze at Kurt's words. Should he tell Kurt now so he won't have to get worse later on?

"Kurt..there's something I need to tell you..You got a call from your case worker an hour ago."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and nodded. "Go on.."

"They..they can't charge Adam because of the lack of witnesses. Unless we can get Sebastian to come up and speak against him."

Kurt's eyes got wide and I could see tears pooling from his eyes.

"No..No, Blaine..h-he can't get out. He'll kill me." Kurt whimpered. Blaine then wrapped Kurt in his arms and started rocking Kurt back and forth whispering words of encouragement.

"I promise, he won't lay a hand on you. He'll have to kill me to even get towards you."

Kurt continued to cry onto Blaine until he finally cried himself to sleep. Blaine knew things had to be done. They had to move somewhere Adam couldn't find them. He had to plead with Sebastian to help them. He had to do everything in his power to protect Kurt.

He looked down at this angelic figure sleeping in his arms and saw everything good in the world. He then untangled himself from Kurts arm and went to the kitchen to make a phone call.

"Burt..I need a favor from you."

"Burt..it's Blaine..I need a favor."

"Sure Blaine what's up?"

"Look, it turns out Adam isn't getting jail time. So we need to come stay in Lima until we can prove he abused Kurt. Can we stay with you guys? Kurt's really shaken up and he needs me by him 24/7."

Burt sighed. "Yeah..I..just. I am SO pissed that they're letting him go!"

Blaine sighed in agreement. "I know. I'm..gonna go book a flight now. Adam has never been to Lima, has he? As far as you know?"

"Yeah..I've never met him, and he's lucky I haven't.."

Blaine chuckled at that. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully Burt. Thank you so much."

"No problem"

Blaine left the kitchen to walk over to the computer in the living room and booked him and Kurt tickets to Ohio at 8 in the morning. It was 2 a.m. He should go wake Kurt.

He walked into their room and gently shook Kurt awake.

"Blaine?"

"Hey baby..we need to get up."

"Why? I'm sleepy."

"We're going to stay at your dad's until this thing with Adam blows over. I booked us plane tickets and we need to pack."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and attacked him in a hug.

"Thank you, Blaine. You make me feel safe."

Blaine started to tear up at Kurt's words.

"Good, Kurt. I want you to feel safe with me. I'll never hurt you. You are the love of my life. Now let's go. We'll go pack, watch some t.v., maybe even throw in a musical before we go to the airport."

Kurt smiled at him. "Can we watch Wicked?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, but only if you can finish packing soon!"

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine. "I love you Blainey-Days."

Blaine smirked at the nickname, it was too adorable.

"And I love you Kurtsie."


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their living room, waiting to leave to the airport when there was a knock on the door. Blaine went to answer it when he saw two police officers standing at the door. "Kurt Hummel?" One asked.

"Umm, no. One moment, Kurt! Come here, sweetheart..I'm his boyfriend. What's going on?"

Kurt walked up and looked at the officers and back at Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel, are you familiar with the whereabouts of Miss Rachel Berry."

Kurt blinked "She was staying a hotel. Someone broke into our apartment. I hadn't heard her so I assumed she was staying with Finn."

"Mr. Hummel, I regret to inform you this but Rachel Berry was killed."

Kurt began to fall until Blaine rushed and caught him.

"What?!" Blaine exclaimed as he held a crying Kurt against him.

"W-why would someone kill Rachel." Kurt continued to cry into Blaine.

"Shh baby. It's okay...Who killed her?" Blaine yelled at the cops.

"We don't know, sir. There were no visible fingerprints that we could detect so we assume the attacker was wearing gloves. Did she have any enemies?"

Rachel may have had a huge ego, but no one hated her enough to kill her, that Blaine knew of.

"Not that we know of sir."

The officers looked at each other and back at Blaine and Kurt.

"Thank you, gentleman. We'll be in touch with more information." They tipped their hats and walked out the door. As soon as they left Kurt's phone buzzed with a text message from..Adam.

**Looks like you found out I had a little fun recently. Now i'm in the mood for another game. I have two questions to start this off with.**

**1) What room am I hiding in.**

**2) How much damage can this knife do that I grabbed from your kitchen.**

Blaine went to yell for the cops just as he saw their car pull away. "Shit!" Blaine whispered almost crying. "Kurt, we need to go now, grab your suitcase from the living room. W-we need to go.."

"Why Blaine?"

"Just go, now. Come on."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and walked to the door before he realized his suitcase with his phone was in Kurt's room. "Kurt, go downstairs. Take your phone. Meet me in the car. I'll be down in a minute."

If anything he needed to get Kurt the hell away from this psycho.

"O-okay."

Blaine tiptoed to their bedroom, in case Adam was hiding around a corner. He grabbed his suitcase and walked back out to the living room and light went out.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, with no response.

He walked towards where he knew the light was, and turned it on and turned around to come face to face with a dark haired..teenager?

"Hello, Blaine." A brittish voice spoke out.

"Who are you?"

"Eric..Crawford."

"What do you want?"

"My brother told me it's time to play, are you game?"

Blaine shoved the boy away and tried to run towards the door before he was pulled back onto his back.

"Let's see question number one. What are the odds of Kurt trying to break a run for it when Adam drags him from the car, therfore causing Adam to carve on that flawless porclain skin?"

Blaine gasped.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

Eric laughed. "Oh, that's up to Kurt." All of a sudden the door opened to a wide eyed crying Kurt, with Adam right behind him with a vice crip on his arms pushing him inside and threw him next to Blaine who immediately pulled Kurt into his arms hushing him. "It'll be okay.." Blaine whispered and kissed his forehead.

"What do you two want, money?"

Adam and Eric both laughed at that.

"Oh no, in all honesty we're probably just going to kill the both of you like that annoying Berry girl. But don't fret, it'll be quick and simple. Now, who first..how about you Blaine?"

Blaine gaped and turned towards Kurt who was a sobbing mess.

"N-no. D-don't hurt h-him." Kurt stuttered as he was clinging to Blaine.

Eric walked towards Kurt and grabbed him by the arm. "Okay, you first then."

Eric tore Kurt from Blaine's arms while Adam pinned Blaine to the ground.

"You should have left everything alone Blaine..now it's going to cost you Kurt's and your own lives." Adam laughed evilly against Blaine's face.

"Say goodbye to Blaine, Kurt." Eric whispered as he held a knife to Kurt's face.

"I love you, blaine.." Kurt whispered..

Warning; Rape scene.

"Wait, eric. Before you kill that whore, how about you put him to use one last time." Adam said keeping his grip on Blaine.

Eric chuckled, "You bet. I bet he is so tight..as long as you fuck your bitch over there."

Blaine gasped and swore his heart stopped beating. "No.." Blaine whispered, begging.

"Yes!" Adam whispered in Blaine's ear as he pulled him to his feet and pulled him to the bedroom right behind the kitchen.

"Eric, bring that whore in here. I have an idea."

Adam grabbed a black bag from the room and pulled out eight pieces of rope. He then took Blaine to the bed and tied Blaine's arms Eric walked in dragging Kurt behind him.

"What's the plan, Adam?" Eric asked.

"You are going to take Kurtsie there to the other side of the bed and we are going to fuck them and force them to watch each other."

Eric laughed and pulled Kurt to the opposite side of the bed of Blaine as both brothers bent each of the boys over the bed and pulled down their pants as they unbuttoned their victims and pulled theirs down as well. Blaine could feel the tip of Adam's length pressing against him, about to thrust in.

Then the door burst open.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A voice boomed from the doorway, and Blaine turned his head to see...


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway, murder in his eyes, before he ran and jumped at Eric, causing Kurt to fall backwards. He then looked down to see Finn throwing repeated punches to the dark-haired boys face. " . . . !" Finn shouted, a punch following each word. As soon as the boy below him showed no signs of even attempting to get up, Finn stood up to see that Adam had disappeared. Blaine stood up and slowly walked over to Kurt, who was a sobbing mess. Finn untied Blaine's hands and Blaine dropped down to take Kurt into an embrace and rocked him back and forth."Baby, I'm here. Now, we're leaving, together. We'll go home..and we'll be safe." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt was still sobbing as Blaine looked up to Finn. "Can you get our stuff together and into the car. We have a plane to catch." Finn nodded and left the room as Blaine started singing to Kurt.

_And your heart's against my chest,_

_your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes,_

_but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to the car, bridal style and sat with him for a moment before going and turning the ignition. They arrived at the airport and Finn helped get through baggage before getting to security where they'd have to part.

"Hey, I'd love to go with you guys, but I need to stay here and make sure that Adam guy gets in fucking jail." Finn said.

Blaine nodded and Kurt threw himself at Finn in a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered, crying.

"No problem, little brother. Love you. You too, Blaine. Keep him safe."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt by the hand as Finn walked away.

"Come on, beautiful. Time to go home." Blaine whispered as they boarded the plane.

"Together?" Kurt sighed as he held Blaine's hand.

"Always." Blaine replied. Kurt sighed of relief as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and drifted asleep.

"I'll always protect you, my love. Forever." Blaine whispered to his sleeping boyfriend as the plane took off.


End file.
